I'm Sorry
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Takes place after 'Fight'. After 3 weeks of not talking, Teagan Fox and Elyse the Hedgehog meet up with the help of their friends, Sonic the Hedgehog and Sonette the Hedgehog. How will it go and what will happen? – T to be safe


**So this is just a small random RP me and my friend SonicHedgehog7 to take place after 'Fight'… like last time, it was a lot of fun to do, but not as fun to edit**

* * *

It has been a little over 3 weeks since Teagan and Elyse had their fight and Teagan moved out. The pair haven't talked or seen each other since. It was early in the morning when Elyse the Hedgehog wakes up and felt an arm over her waist. She looks back to see Sonic the Hedgehog who is awake

"Morning." Sonic whispers.

"Morning." Elyse said.

"How are you feeling?" Sonic asks.

"Okay, I guess." Elyse replies.

"Are you ready to face Teagan today?" Sonic then asks,

"I don't know." Elyse admits.

"It's been over 3 weeks Elyse, you need to do this or you never will and you will lose her. The sisterhood you two once had, gone, your friendship, gone." Sonic tells her. "Are you ready to lose her?" Sonic then asks.

"No it's just...what if she doesn't want to see me?" Elyse replies.

"I'm sure she would want to see you, after all you two have been through." Sonic tells her.

"Yeah, I know." Elyse whispers.

"So let's get up and ready because Sonette will bring her over around 10." Sonic said and Elyse sighs.

"Alright." Elyse whispers.

"Come on." Sonic said. The pair gets up and walks out into the kitchen and start making breakfast

"Sonic?" Elyse said and Sonic looks at her.

"What is it Elyse?" Sonic asks.

"I want to thank you." Elyse replies.

"There is no need to thank me Elyse." Sonic tells her.

"I feel like there is." Elyse admits.

"I told you I will always be here for you and I meant it Elyse. No matter what, I will be here. I love you Elyse." Sonic tells her and Elyse blushed.

"Y-you do?" Elyse whispers.

"I do and not matter what happens, I will always love you." Sonic explains.

"I... love you too." Elyse said smiling.

"So let's have breakfast and clean up a bit before they get here." Sonic said and Elyse nods.

"Okay." Elyse then said.

"Good." Sonic whispers. After breakfast, the pair starts cleaning. After a while, they heard a knock at the door. Sonic looks at the time, it was only 8:30. "I guess they are early." Sonic said walking to the door. He opens it to see Sonette the Hedgehog and Teagan Fox.

"I know we are early." Sonette said.

"Come in sis." Sonic said walking backwards.

"Thanks." Sonette said as they walk in and Sonic closes the door behind them

"Morning Elyse." Sonette greets.

"Hey." Elyse said.

"We should leave them to talk Sonic." Sonette tells him.

"Are you ok with that Elyse?" Sonic asks.

"Uh... I guess." Elyse replies.

"Come on Sonic, she will be fine." Sonette said as she drags Sonic out, leaving Teagan and Elyse alone

"Hey." Teagan whispers.

"Hey." Elyse said.

"Look, I'm sorry." Teagan said.

"Teagan no...I'm sorry. I yelled at you first." Elyse tells her.

"It still was my fault, like always." Teagan said as she let her tails drop

"Yet I went overboard with that argument." Elyse said.

"You had every right to." Teagan tells her and Elyse sighs

"Look, I know I kinda meant what I said, but at the same time I regret it. I almost regret everything in life." Elyse explains.

"Maybe me leaving was a good thing." Teagan whispers.

"How?" Elyse asks.

"Now you don't have to worry about me, I'm a freak, I'm stupid, always trying to get myself kill and what? Nothing. You don't have to watch me do something that will finally kill me." Teagan explains.

"You're not a freak!" Elyse tells her.

"I am Elyse, I finally see it now. After all these years running away from something or someone, I see what I really am. Maybe I was right, maybe everyone would be happier if I was gone. You hate me and after all we have been through, I lost the one thing that was real to me and that was you." Teagan explains.

"No, no you're wrong. To me it's the other way around. All I do is be useless while you go through extreme lengths just to take down Eggman. Even though I hate all of it and no matter how hard I try to talk you out of it, you just keep going. I took this too far and I have the right to be hated by you." Elyse explains.

"Why would I hate you so stating the truth Elyse? I go and get myself into trouble." Teagan asks.

"And sometimes I make it worse." Elyse adds. Teagan sighs as she felt tears in her eyes

"I just don't know what to do." Teagan admits.

"Just keep doing what you always do Teagan." Elyse tells her.

"How?" Teagan asks.

"Live life without me because I do nothing but hold you back." Elyse replies.

"But I can't." Teagan whispers.

"You have Sonette, Teagan. You don't need me, besides I'm the one who started all of this, and I feel even if we mend all the broken pieces this will happen again." Elyse tells her.

"So that's it, it ends like this. Us going our own way." Teagan said.

"We can still see each other it's just..." Elyse said and trails off.

"Yeah." Teagan whispers.

"I'm still very sorry." Elyse said.

"As am I." Teagan whispers. Elyse then starts to cry. Teagan walks over and gives Elyse a hugs as she breaks down in tears

"Teagan, I'm so sorry for what I've done. For the past three weeks I did nothing but isolate myself away from everyone, all because of what happened between us." Elyse said through tears.

"I'm sorry too, I should have done more, force myself to come here soon, but I was scared. Scared you would reject me, tell me off. I let my fear take over me. I wish I took control, but I couldn't and I failed. I failed you and Sonette because she kept trying to get me to come here." Teagan explains.

"I stayed here because if I went there you would've done the same thing. I...I've just had enough that I would…" Elyse tries to explain, but stops.

"Would what? What are you talking about?" Teagan asks. Elyse broke from the hug and turned away from Teagan

"Nothing." Elyse replies.

"Oh, ok." Teagan said as she walks back and wraps her arms around herself

"I just...can't tell you." Elyse tells her.

"It's ok, I understand." Teagan said.

"If you say so." Elyse whispers.

"So what now?" Teagan asks.

"I don't know." Elyse replies.

"Well this sucks." Teagan said.

"At least we're talking." Elyse said and Teagan smiles.

"Yeah, we are." Teagan whispers. Elyse says nothing and Teagan sighs. "So what have you been up to?" Teagan asks.

"Nothing." Elyse replies.

"Okay." Teagan whispers.

"What about you?" Elyse asks.

"Not much...Sonette and I took down one of Eggman's factory. He was trying to build a robot army, but we stopped him before he could, that was fun." Teagan explains.

"At least you did something." Elyse tells her and Teagan chuckles.

"Yeah." Teagan whispers and Elyse says nothing. "We really got to stop this." Teagan tells her.

"Well I have nothing else to say. I...haven't been saying anything for three weeks." Elyse explains.

"Why?" Teagan asks.

"I just didn't want to bring myself to try and talk to someone after what happened." Elyse replies.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Teagan whispers.

"Don't say sorry, because it's not your fault. I...chose this not you." Elyse tells her.

"It still feels like it is my fault." Teagan admits.

"Just don't worry about it." Elyse tells her.

"I will worry about it." Teagan said.

"And I don't want you to." Elyse tells her and Teagan sighs.

"I know." Teagan whispers.

"So where did Sonic and Sonette go?" Elyse asks.

"Truth be told, I have no idea. I didn't know the pair were going to leave at all." Teagan replies.

"Well...we can call them back in, if you want." Elyse tells her.

"Nah, they haven't hanged out in a while." Teagan tells her.

"But still." Elyse said.

"If you want me to go, then say it and I will go." Teagan tells her and Elyse sighs.

"Don't worry about it, I'm just being rude. I'm going for some fresh air." Elyse explains as she walks out the front door and Teagan follows her.

"It's a beautiful morning." Teagan said. Elyse says nothing and Teagan sighs. "Or not." Teagan said.

"What do you mean 'or not'?" Elyse whispers.

"You didn't say anything so I just thought you didn't think it was." Teagan explains.

"I just don't feel like talking that's all." Elyse tells her.

"Sorry." Teagan whispers. "I should go, I promised Rouge I would fix her computer." Teagan tells her.

"Right, take care Teagan." Elyse tells her.

"You too." Teagan said and walks off.

* * *

**So that's it, they are still friends, but go their own way…like always, this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you and goodbye**


End file.
